Spiritus
by livingondaydreams
Summary: A song a day keeps the writer's block away. A collection of minuscule, completely random songfics. Various pairings and characters. 46: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year R&R
1. Forever and Always

**AN: Well hello there! New challenge. Not anything very original, but I hope you like it. The rules: 1) Put iTunes on shuffle - your entire music library. 2) Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when the song stops. No lingering afterwards. **

**Quick disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the songs I'm using. Wish I did, but so does everyone else.  
><strong>

**Title in Latin (_spiritus_ means soul, life, breath) because it sounded cool. I'm doing something like one of these per day, so if I don't update feel free to throw something at me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>LukeThalia_**  
><strong>

**Forever & Always (Piano Version) by Taylor Swift [4:27]**

Luke sighed, ignoring the way the way the rough bark dug into his forehead. It was late, almost one in the morning; no one would see the weird marks anyway. Or if they did, they wouldn't comment. Luke's visits to Half-Blood Hill were a nightly ritual now.

"I miss you," he whispered tonight. This particular phrase came up often when he spoke to the tree that used to be his best friend. "I wish you could be here, so that we could be together like we used to."

Luke looked up once more at the great pine's silhouette, black against the silver-speckled sky, and turned away.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

_Luke & May Castellan_**  
><strong>

**Practice Makes Perfect by Cute Is What We Aim For [3:45]**

"Luke!"

The boy—no, he wasn't a boy anymore—in question cringed as the wild-eyed woman (otherwise known as his mother) lunged at him.

"Hi, Mom," he choked around her strangling embrace. She led him inside, never letting go and keeping up a constant stream of "I _knew_ you'd come back" and "I have your lunch all ready."

If she only knew why he was here.


	3. My Sharona

**AN: This is where the 'T' comes in...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>ZeusMs. Grace_**  
><strong>

**My Sharona by The Knack [4:01]**

Zeus gave the woman next to him a long, appreciative glance. He hoped she didn't notice, because she looked like the kind of person who would definitely give him crap about it—

"Looking for something in particular?"

The words could have been irritated or angry, but they were undoubtedly flirtatious and way too sensual for his self-control.

He made some sort of witty comeback, bought her a drink, and then somehow they were in a cab and on a cramped elevator and taking each other's clothes off as they stumbled toward her bedroom.

He left without a backward glance.


	4. Kung Fu Fighting

**AN: Um... no explanation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>PercyAnnabeth_**  
><strong>

**Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas [3:17]**

Riptide swung over Annabeth's head and she ducked, swinging a leg out in an attempt to trip her opponent. Percy just jumped up, backing away with his sword raised in defense.

The new camper stared at them in awe. "And you said they're _dating_?"


	5. Breathe

_Nico_**  
><strong>

**Breathe by Taylor Swift [4:25]**

The frigid winter air tears through his lungs. The air forms wispy puffs of white as he breathes. The ice on the marble makes it hard to run, but he does. The sky is gray; a blank formless blanket smothering him. The dark, solid forest reaches out to him, offering solace and shelter.

Bianca is gone.

_Run away, away, away…_


	6. Candle Sick and Tired

**AN: Good news! Completely unrelated to _Spiritus_, but whatever. _Double Cross_ is finally giving up and letting me write. So, after only getting _231 freaking words_ out for the last two months, I sat down last night and typed up more than 1500. WHAT NOW, WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway, I've been working on review replies. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting, everyone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ethan<em>**  
><strong>

**Candle (Sick and Tired) by The White Tie Affair [3:51]**

When he first got there, everyone was welcoming. Oh, yay, a new camper! Wonder when he'll be claimed; probably tonight.

Nothing happened. People stopped wondering; eventually he was just another unclaimed demigod.

He stayed in his spot on the floor in the Hermes cabin. He ate meals at the Hermes table. He offered food to _'the gods' _because there was no one else to sacrifice to.

And he was sick and tired of it.


	7. Marilyn

_Silena/Beckendorf_**  
><strong>

**Marilyn (Radio Version) by Larsen B [3:07]**

His big, calloused hand envelops her small, perfectly manicured one. Another burst of color appears overhead; it makes his chocolate skin glow red.

Her mother is the goddess of beauty, but she secretly thinks that the person next to her is the most beautiful thing in the world.


	8. Thinking of You

**AN: Takes place somewhere in that 'hurt to be with her/ hurt to be away from her' time during BotL. Still working on review replies... you guys are way too awesome for me to handle.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>LukeAnnabeth/Percy_**  
><strong>

**Thinking of You by Katy Perry [4:06]**

They're laughing about something stupid. Her face is starting to hurt, and his grin is so infectious and his blue eyes—

No. No, that's wrong. The person who's making her laugh now, his eyes are _green_.

The laughter stops like someone has slapped her across the face. She makes an excuse and walks away.

(He knows exactly why.)


	9. Meet Me on the Equinox

**AN: Oh, this is so weird.**

* * *

><p><em>Tree!ThaliaOC_**  
><strong>

**Meet Me on the Equinox by Death Cab for Cutie [3:44]**

The world is blurred. She fades in and out; sometimes everything is black, sometimes she sees a soundless, grayscale version of the world she has only partially left behind.

A boy comes and kneels by her roots. Not the boy she expects, not the boy she last saw.

He talks to her. To the tree. Pours his heart out. He's hurting. She wishes she could help, could reach out and hold his hand or something, but even if she could, a branch reaching toward him would most likely freak him out.

He never comes back.


	10. Say You're Sorry

_Annabeth/Luke_**  
><strong>

**Say You're Sorry by Sara Bareilles [3:41]**

As she waits by the shining doors of the elevator, staring out at the carnage and automatically beginning to plan what she's going to put where and how everything will work together, she realizes something.

He never said he was sorry. He never apologized for killing countless people, for trying to destroy Western civilization, for ruining lives, for nearly murdering her…

For fracturing her already-fragile heart.


	11. I Promise You

**AN: Yes, it's true. I have Selena Gomez on my iPod. Don't judge. (At least it's not Miley.) Internet-less for the last few days, my apologies. Plus, typing is horrible when you have a purple sunburn. Ow. Still working on replies... Love y'all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>PercyAnnabeth_**  
><strong>

**I Promise You by Selena Gomez [3:20]**

He's late for breakfast. She teases him for sleeping so much. They split up for their cabins' separate activities, but somehow end up trying to kill each other in the arena before lunchtime. She smiles at him, as he sits alone. Then an hour of free time, which they spend down by the beach engaged in... various activities.

Something permanent? Yeah, they can manage that.


	12. Question

_Percy/Annabeth_**  
><strong>

**Question by Old 97's [2:16]**

"Will you?"

Her hands are over her mouth, eyes wide. His knee is starting to hurt.

Finally, she sighs and grins. "You idiot. Of course."


	13. Something Good Can Work

_Clarisse/Chris_

**Something Good Can Work by Two Door Cinema Club [2:43]**

Ruthless. Intimidating. Always wears her brave face—

_(Except when she's with _him._)_

Sarcastic. Haunted. Teetering on the edge—

_(Except when he's with _her._)_


	14. Movin' Out

**AN: More Luke and May! They seem to be on my mind a lot lately. Two things: 1) I really am trying with the review replies. You guys are just too good to me. 2) I'm taking this opportunity for some shameless self-promotion. Anyone who wants to go over to FictionPress (same penname) and check out my new poem good and happy and perfect will get a virtual high five. I've put a lot of myself into it****, and, well... please?  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Luke &amp; May Castellan<em>

**Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) by Billy Joel [3:28]**

"Socks," he mumbles, fingers scrambling in the drawer until he finds the right pairs. "Shirts, jeans, underwear, toothbrush…" As he ticks off everything he needs, his ears are hyperalert.

[_At least it isn't hard to hear her coming._]

It's ten o'clock. His hand is slowly turning the doorknob, and—

"Luke?"

He curses.


	15. The Best Day

_Percy & Sally Jackson_

**The Best Day by Taylor Swift [4:06]**

He stands in the center of his brand-new-to-him, slightly run down and very cramped apartment. There are cardboard boxes stacked in countless piles that he knows will take weeks to unpack, a fold-up table and chair in the kitchen, his old bed in one corner, and a hand-me-down refrigerator.

And silence.

He would never admit it, but he already kind of misses her.


	16. I'm Yours

_Clarisse/Chris_

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz [4:03]**

Her brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she's pretty much not wearing anything except a sports bra and a pair of his boxers. He can't help but stare at her, even though she's just brushing her teeth.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "You got something to say?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her jaw drops, the toothbrush clatters into the sink, and then she's kissing him and -

_(Spearmint never tasted so good.)_


	17. New Classic

**AN: The embarrassment continues. I'm so sleep deprived. Read at own risk.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>PercyAnnabeth_

**New Classic by Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez [3:09]**

"Remind me again why we're watching this?"

"Because it's on, and everyone needs a cheesy, predictable movie every once in a while."

"Mhm. Sure."

"…and because the stepsisters remind me of Aphrodite girls and it's hilarious. Happy?"

(Movie nights had never quite been _their thing_.)


	18. February Song

_Nico & Bianca di Angelo_

**February Song by Josh Groban [5:21]**

December is usually his favorite month. He just has this attraction (Percy calls it a fetish, but it's _nothing_ compared to that guy and the beach) to darkness and cold and nighttime. The stark contrast of clean (not for long) snow and leafless, skeletal trees makes him shiver, and not from the chill. Plus, New York looks beautiful in the winter, especially when they bring out the lights.

But _that day_. _That day_ is the day she died. Left him forever. Got taken from him.

It's been ten years now, and it still feels like it happened yesterday.


	19. We Never Change

**AN: **Alright, you guys. Normally I don't plug other people's stuff, but this is an exception I'm happy to make. Go read The Jackson Legacy by _Simon Layton_ because I'm betaing it and it's absolutely awesome. 'Twas nominated for the Veritas - best OC. ****

**Okay, well this one turned out _really_ bad. It doesn't**** even have anything to do with the song, except maybe the title. Read at your own risk. T for substance abuse, kinda.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Annabeth, Nico, and Percy_

**We Never Change by Coldplay [4:09]**

"Nico, are you high?" Exasperated.

A giggle. "Yup."

"I could splash him."

An eye roll. "You idiot, that wouldn't do anything. Go hail a cab."

"Fine." A sigh. "I still think it would help, though."


	20. Shark in the Water

_Annabeth, Chiron, and Luke_

**Shark in the Water by V.V. Brown [3:06]**

"Chiron…"

"You'll be fine, Annabeth. Children of Athena always have trouble swimming."

"I still don't want to. There could be a riptide or sharks or a tsunami or—" She shuddered. "Or _he_ could be watching, and try to—"

A scream, a splash, and Luke was on kitchen duty for a week.


	21. Strawberry Skies

**AN: Back from disappearment. School just started and it's absolutely insane. So unfortunately I'll probably only have time to update this story, not any of the others, for a while. ****Real life, why must you be so demanding? ****  
>AN2: I've kind of given up on review replies for this story. Please don't misunderstand, I love you all so much and every single review I get makes me all teary eyed because someone actually likes my writing enough to take the time to review. You guys are awesome... too awesome, actually. I'm simply overwhelmed by the number of reviews and I'd go absolutely nutty if I tried sitting down and responding to every one. I'll still reply every couple reviews to remind you that I adore you or if you have a question, though. So this is where I'm saying thank you to the moon and back to everyone who's readreviewed/favorited/alerted. Keep being spectacular!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>PercyAnnabeth_

**Strawberry Skies by Games [3:14]  
><strong>

She knocks on the door. No answer. She checks her watch again. It's almost 11, and he _still_ hasn't woken up yet and he's supposed to be in the arena in about five minutes. She shakes her head in exasperation and knocks harder. Finally she sighs and just opens the godsdamned door because he's probably asleep anyway.

"Percy, wake up, you lazy—"

She pauses. Percy's bed is empty. Just as messy as it had been yesterday.

"Percy?"


	22. If You Can Afford Me

_Drew/Connor_

**If You Can Afford Me by Katy Perry [3:18]  
><strong>

"So you'll go to the fireworks with me, right?" His brown eyes are hopeful and she _knows_ he would be crushed if she said no.

She smiles sweetly, making sure that he looks right at her lips. "No, I'm already going with someone. Although maybe if you did something better with your hair I'd change my mind…"

She saunters off as his face falls.


	23. Chemicals Collide

**AN: More Drew. I don't love this one... Meh. It's okay for three and a half minutes. Review?**

* * *

><p><em>Drew<em>

**Chemicals Collide by Boys Like Girls [3:33]  
><strong>

She's never had _the moment_ before. Of course she's dated people before, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. But none of those relationships were ever… like a fairy tale, or the movies, or even like those blissfully happy couples her mom helps create. She saw it when Silena couldn't stop staring at that Hephaestus boy at the fireworks. She saw it when Chris grinned up at Clarisse from under her boot. She saw it when Percy looked at Annabeth during the battles in Manhattan. She's seen it more times than she can count.

But she's beginning to think she'll never have _the moment_. And she knows it's all her fault.


	24. Statues

**AN: Sorry about the lack of update yesterday. My hands were not even remotely functional after crew practice. I don't know why I love this sport so much.  
>Fact: Every time I listen to this song on the soundtrack, every time I see this scene, I sob.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Percy<em>

**Statues from the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2_ soundtrack [2:24]  
><strong>

He stares out at the forty demigods clustered around the entrance to the Empire State Building. Mortals are passed out all around them. The Camp vans are gone now, and they're the only people conscious in the entire city.

He looks at all of their faces. Blonde hair red hair black hair brown hair blue eyes brown eyes green eyes _grey eyes_—

(And he wonders who's going to live.)


	25. The Elder Wand

**AN: During TLT, when Luke gets Backbiter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Luke and Kronos<em>

**The Elder Wand from the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1_ soundtrack [1:37]  
><strong>

"Do you like your new weapon, Luke?"

His mouth twists into a grin as he runs his fingers along the two-colored blade. Harsh, unforgiving.

"More than you can imagine."


	26. Stacy's Mom

**AN: Weird one-sided OC/Sally. Yeah, I went there. Read at own risk.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>OCSally_

**Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne [3:18]  
><strong>

He can't help staring at the middle-aged mortal woman who's just popped up out of nowhere and started kicking monster butt. She looks pretty average, maybe mid-thirties with brown hair and blueish eyes, but there's something -

"Dude!" one of his brothers yells at him from where he's fighting a dracaena. "Watch out!" He turns and only has time to open his mouth in horror as a hellhound lunges right at him. Then there's a _pop!_ and then the monster disintegrates.

He turns around and the mortal woman is grinning at him, holding a shotgun.


	27. Memory

**AN:**** I really don't like the last line in this one... ran out of time. Oh well. At least it's not as weird as the last one.**

* * *

><p><em>Jason<em>

**Memory by Zoot Woman [3:37]  
><strong>

He knows certain names: Hazel. Bobby. Reyna. Dakota. Gwen. He knows places, too: the Wolf House, a little bit about the Roman Camp Half-Blood, San Francisco, Mount Tam. He knows that his mentor is Lupa; his patroness, Juno; and his father, Jupiter.

The biggest problem is that he remembers _things_, but not the meanings behind them. He doesn't know if Reyna is important to him because she loves him or wants to kill him, or if he secretly resents Jupiter or if Lupa is likely to kill him when (if) he gets back to camp.

It's like reading the Sparknotes summary of a book and not the author's words. And he'd definitely prefer to read the whole book.


	28. The Locket

**AN: Sorry for the last one. I didn't like it much. **_  
><em>**Today was a rough day. And then I looked at all these wonderful reviews from all you gorgeous, brilliant, talented, spectacular people, and my day got just a little bit better. Thanks, guys. You're there for me even when you don't know it.**

* * *

><p><em>Jason and Reyna<em>

**The Locket from the _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1_ soundtrack [1:52]  
><strong>

He sucks in a sharp breath. "The fort… It's _huge_," he breathes. He's not kidding. Mount Othrys is only black marble ruins now, but it's quickly growing. Soon it will be at least the size of Camp Jupiter and a lot more volatile.

"I know," Reyna whispers. Her eyes harden. "But we can do it. We have to."


	29. Rolling in the Deep

**AN: My excuses this time include: crew, homework, betaing, getting my Pottermore email!, homework, sleep, crew, homework, crazy Latin teacher (sadly, he doesn't abduct demigods and raise them as Romans)... Readenjoyreview!**

* * *

><p><em>Will Solace<em>

**Rolling in the Deep by Adele [3:54]  
><strong>

It's when he sees his brother falling down into the river, surrounded by cement and monsters and enemy demigods, that the war gets personal.

Not that it wasn't personal before. Dozens of demigods had already been killed for Luke's revenge. He'd seen countless siblings, cousins, friends die. He'd seen betrayal and death and blood. But to see Michael, who had always been so tough, tumbling down helplessly…

After that, not a single arrow missed its mark.


	30. Secrets

**AN: Ohhey. Crazy week. BUT I'M GOING TO MEET RR A WEEK FROM NOW SO IT'S ALL GOOD. Review with your favorite book-related experience, just for fun, yeah? Love y'all.**

* * *

><p><em>Luke<em>

**Secrets by OneRepublic [3:45]  
><strong>

You want to tell them everything. How you didn't mean to cause so much damage. How you regret everything you did. How you realize that you could've gotten love and respect differently. How you did it all for the family that used to be.

But their faces are fading. Their voices, comforting him, are blurred and distorted; they sound like they're coming from the surface and you're six feet underwater.

You want to tell them everything. But all you can do now, with your last breath, is ask for one thing.

Peace.


	31. Enchanted

**AN: One day. One day. One day. (Barnes&Noble better send me my book on time.)  
>Little bit of experimentation with color vocab this time. What do you think? Too much purple prose? (Pun intended. I'm just that clever. Not really.) <strong>

* * *

><p><em>SilenaBeckendorf_

**Enchanted by Taylor Swift [5:53]  
><strong>

She glances up and sees brown eyes. Brown skin. Brown hair.

He smiles.

Suddenly, his eyes aren't brown; they're a lovely warm shade that could be described as tawny or maybe auburn. That smooth skin of his is like the richest dark chocolate in her father's candy store, sweet and decadent. And _gods_ how she wants to run her hand through those small, coffee-colored curls on his head.

It's funny, she thinks through the giddy haze that's surrounding her now, how she could have ever thought he was plain.


	32. The Way You Make Me Feel

**AN: I came. I saw. I met Rick Riordan. (I fangirled. Hard.) (He liked my CHB shirt.) (He's so nice for such a TROLL who writes EPIC CLIFFHANGERS and then makes us wait a whole YEAR.) (I had actually just finished SON about twelve minutes before. It took a lot of restraint not to rant.) (...I must find this man again. Somehow.)  
>ANYWAY. I feel like I didn't do the King of Pop justice in this one... Another one of those more-based-on-the-title drabbles. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>WillNyssa_

**The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson [4:59]  
><strong>

His hand is warm around hers. It's a little sweaty but that's okay; hers is too. And she doesn't mind the blisters from all that archery practice either. Hers are so covered with calluses and cuts and scars that they look like they've been through a meat slicer. His thumb brushes over the back of her hand, absentmindedly tracing the scars and veins and she kind of feels embarrasses but then he smiles at her and everything's okay.

_(He's thinking the same thing.)_


	33. Toxic

_Leo/Drew_

**Toxic by Britney Spears [3:19]**

Oh gods it's wrong. Hurried sprinting into a vacant office in the Big House. Huddling into corners of Bunker Nine late at night when no one else is there.

They speak in whispers when they are together, and when they are in public others would swear they'd never said a single word to each other.

He doesn't care. She loves him. Or likes him, at least. And even though Piper tells him that he's only single (if only she knew) because he's too good for any girls, he likes it too.


	34. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**AN: This fandom needs more Gruniper shipping. If anyone writes one or has written one, tell me! I love these two. So, so much.  
>Speaking of love: 250+ reviews? I love you all. Every. single. one. of. you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! <strong>

* * *

><p><em>GroverJuniper_

**I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles [2:25]**

It starts with a concussion, which thankfully isn't indicative of the rest of their relationship. Otherwise Grover would've run away a long time ago.

He's sprinting (half-skipping, actually) through the forest, frantic to tell all the satyrs about his espresso epiphany. Hearing Pan, that is. Although the coffee was good too.

And then—_BAM!_ Tree branch across his face.

He looks up blearily at the giggling (reallyreallypretty) nymph.

"Hi," he mumbles. "Can I hold your branch?"


	35. Our Song

_Piper/Jason_

**Our Song by Taylor Swift [3:24]**

The radio in the rec room (they've kidnapped it from Chiron and his horrible music) is playing loudly behind the squabbling demigods.

Piper smiles.

She remembers this song. From the sullen, tense car ride to the Wilderness School. From that field trip to a park. From the contraband radio in her roommate's suitcase.

From the day Jason kissed her.

(And just for now, she lets herself forget that it's a fake memory.)


	36. Halley's Waitress

**AN: Any song suggestions? I can't guarantee that they'll end up in here, but I desperately need some new music. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

><p><em>AnnabethPercy_

**Halley's Waitress by Fountains of Wayne [3:35]**

"No," she says, giving them a small _sorry_ smile, "I have to finish this one building. Mom wants it by midnight, and you how she gets when she's angry." They grimace, nod, and go off to the campfire without their head counselor.

She tries to work on the building. Really, she does. Her mind won't focus. That angle in the eastern corner should be closer to— Closer. Percy should be closer to me. Nonono _focus_. The engraving on the railing of Poseid— this temple needs more detail. And—

It's hopeless. She goes to the campfire.


	37. Knock On Wood

**AN: Oldies. (I'm surprised more of these haven't come up.) Thanks for all the song recommendations, everyone! More Drew. Don't you love her? In a completely love-hate way, I mean. She's a wonderful character. Just not a great person.**

* * *

><p><em>DrewOC_

**Knock On Wood by Eddie Floyd [3:04]**

"Honey, you knew it would never work out. I mean, we just—"

"We just _what— _weren't right for each other? Yeah, I'm sure you've given that line a million times before. Can't you just be honest for _once_? Can't you just tell me—?"

"_No_. I can't. And really, it would be much better for you to stay away from me. Don't you agree, sweetheart?"

"…Yeah. Sorry, I don't know what I… Yeah. It's for the best."

"Of course, honey. Of course it is."


	38. Bad Romance

**AN: Did not mean to disappear. How long...? I don't know. I'm not pleased with how this turned out. Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>ThaliaLuke_

**Bad Romance by Lady GaGa [4:55]**

How did they get here? Her eyes have adjusted, but everything around her is dark. The sky is black with only those tiny pockets of light. The rock under their feet, slippery and smooth— that's even darker, somehow. Her hair, that's black. The clouds, churning over where another black-haired person is struggling with them. Blackblackblack. Black. The color of the dark, dark hole. His feet are just at the edge. About to fall. Black. The color of his heart. Definitely. He's not the same. This is _not_ the boy she knew. Darkness. That's all he is now.


	39. Friction

**AN: That dialogue at the beginning is wrong, but I had about three seconds to remember it. It's actually: "So... what. 'Thanks for bringing me to Olympus. See ya.' Is that what you're saying?" You'll forgive me, though. 'Cause you guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p><em>RachelPercy_

**Friction by Television [4:45]**

"So, what - 'Thanks for the taking me to Olympus, bye.' Is that what you're saying?"

Your eyes close. Your mouth turns down, just by a fraction of a degree, the way it always has when you're upset or conflicted or angry... or in this case all three at once.

What can you say? What can you say to the boy who set you free, who showed you everything you could be, when you're about to cut yourself off from him even though you know there was something? Because there _was_ something. But, let's be honest, somethings rarely last long. Especially when you're fifteen. In the middle of a war. With the apocalypse occurring all around you.

You're lost, but you've never been more sure of anything. So you let the goddess handle it. She can be the one to break his heart.


	40. Brown Eyes

**AN: Clarisse. Gods. Why do you have to break up with Chris? WHY? Already having a bad enough day as it is.  
>So, anyway... review? Please? <strong>

* * *

><p><em>ClarisseChris_

**Brown Eyes by Lady GaGa [4:03]**

"It— I just—" She huffs in frustration. Things like this were never her strong suit. And she has a lot of strong suits.

"Words, Clarisse. Words help." His signature, easy smirk is there, but she knows him well enough to see the hurt in his eyes.

She glares at him. Idiot. Making her think something like this could actually work. "It's not working. You know, I know. There's no use pretending anymore, Chris."

"It could have," he argues. "It _did_ work. It still can."

"No." She shakes her head, staring intently at the horizon. Not his face. Not his eyes. "It would have. But we screwed it up." She looks up, a sad, bitter smile (a rare display of emotion) on her face. "We always do that, don't we?"

He pulls her close. "Yeah. Yeah, we do."


	41. Come In With the Rain

_Annabeth/Percy_

**Come In With the Rain by Taylor Swift [3:58]**

Rain. Pitter-pattering on the porthole. She watches the drops race down the cold glass.

"Hey, Jason," she calls up to the top deck. "Anything you can do about the rain? It's slowing us down."

His soaking wet head appears in the stairwell and she tries not to laugh. He looks ridiculous. And his severe need for a haircut doesn't help.

"I'm trying. But I'm better with wind. Maybe once we get Percy we'll have better weather, huh? Jupiter and Neptune might stop throwing temper tantrums." He grins and heads back up.

"Yeah," she whispers. "Once we get Percy."


	42. Seven Sunny Days in June

**AN: The first deliberate ship drabble I've done, I think. Chiris. It's the next big thing, just you wait. And let the record show that I started it. Only slightly a crack ship.**

* * *

><p><em>ChironIris_

**Seven Sunny Days in June by U2 [5:07]**

"Can you keep track of anything in Miami for me?" Chiron asked, eyes looking just as tired and worried as they had the last three millennia.

Iris smiled. "Of course, dear." She frowned for a moment, considering… "You know, I just got a shipment of this great new calming lotion, and I think it would—"

"No, no, you're too kind." A (slightly forced) chuckle escaped him. "Really, Iris, where do you find these things?"

"I'm the messenger goddess, Chiron," she huffed indignantly. "I know everything eventually. Voice activation – it's going to be big, unfortunately. If people would only go back to their roots…"

"The joys of technology," Chiron quipped. A plate smashed behind him, and he turned around. "I have to go—remember Miami, please!"

"Of course, of course! And don't forget about the lotion!" She blew him a kiss and shut off the message.

…And she could have sworn she'd seen him blush.


	43. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**AN: What? No, of course I'm not procrastinating. I'm only about 2000 words behind schedule... Psshhh.**

* * *

><p><em>Percy<em>

**Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day [4:46]**

Normality.

It's such a foreign concept to Percy, he doesn't really know how to function. He wakes up early but somehow always manages to oversleep. Paul drives him to school. School is boring, and then it ends. He goes home and occasionally does his homework, if he feels like it. Talks to friends – he actually has friends this year, now that he doesn't have to worry about dying all the time. Thinks about his girlfriend and how he'll see her again this weekend. Falls asleep way too late.

Ten days into September, ten days into a normal life, and he's already half wishing something would happen to break the monotony.


	44. I Will Follow

**AN: What? Starlit is updating? Preposterous. **

**I finished NaNoWriMo. Ah, I love saying (typing) those words. My final word count was 50,045. And I developed a habit of staying up well past midnight to get to my goal. I regret nothing.**

**Updates for all my fanfics will slowly start happening again. Deadline writing seems to work well for me, so I might try that tactic. Not that you care. I'm just rambling. Here's the drabble.**

* * *

><p><em>PercyAnnabeth_

**I Will Follow by U2 [3:37]**

A map, covered in bright red X's, with certain spots circled. New York City has the most markings, followed by cities on the West coast—Los Angeles, San Francisco. Both monsters hotspots. Places where Titans and darker gods gather, places with notoriety and an air of _badness_.

Places where a son of Poseidon might go to get himself kidnapped.


	45. Evacuate the Dance Floor

**AN: Well, this was interesting. Heavy Gruniper fluff?**

***The next time it snows here, I will be putting only holiday music on shuffle. Beware the snowiness.***

* * *

><p><em>GroverJuniper_

**Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada [3:30]**

"So, hero… you've just saved the world." Juniper stares up at the moon, following its sparkling reflection on the water. Her thumb brushes across Grover's hand slowly.

"Juniper," Grover says with a blush. "I'm not a—"

"Oh, like holly you aren't. Can't you just see how great you are Grover?" A sly grin takes over her face. "Or do you need me to convince you?"

Grover pauses. "You know, some convincing might be nice…"

No words are spoken for the rest of the night.


	46. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**AN: Sorry for depriving you all of updates. [Insert rant about real life here.] Updates have been slow lately, and will continue to be until break starts. Eleven days. I can make it eleven days, right? ...Right?  
>I know I said there would be no Christmas music until the first snow, which still has not happened here, but this song came up on shuffle. I am shuffle's slave, so I must do as it commands. And it demanded Christmas.<strong>

**Important announcement: PenName change! Now_ livingondaydreams._**

* * *

><p><em>AnnabethPercy_

**It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by Andy Williams [2:32]**

Annabeth usually likes Christmastime.

The Big House is decorated with red and yellow fireballs, magically enchanted to provide warmth without being dangerous. Hot chocolate becomes a daily ritual in the dining pavilion. Bright city lights and wreaths and Santas on street corners.

Happiness. Joy. Family. Love.

And Percy is in a hostile environment on the other side of the continent.


End file.
